The Cat Returns
by zeldapeach
Summary: Sakaki meets a mysterious yet magical cat one day...A story full of mysteries...Oneshot


The Cat Returns

Author's Note: It started out as a spark of inspiration many months ago, this chapter was intended to lead a series of chapters involving Azumanga characters in spooky and mysterious situations but after finishing this chapter, I soon grew unmotivated and forgot about it until today. I find what I've written quite interesting and hope you will enjoy it. Maybe I might even continue the series...it depends. I've always been fascinated with cats and their mysterious ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal, clear sunny day. At least, it started like one, there was no sign that I was headed for an event bound to change me forever.

I was in my early years of junior high, my curves were beginning to fill out…bigger than the average, I dismally noted from my girl classmates. Not to mention the fact I was growing tall at an alarming rate too, like an over-watered sunflower. Those sudden boosts earned me admiration and envy, so I was alone.

But back to the story, while I was on my way home from school, something happened that I shall always remember for a long time.

As I walked down the sidewalk, pondering what to tell my mother about today when something caught my eye. It was a cat, lurking in the shadows of the alleys. But when it stepped out into the daylight, it stood out brilliantly with its pitch black fur.

I paused, staring at it, unsure what to react. The cat stared back, its gold-yellow eyes seeming to glow against the dark skin. We were alone, save for the light rumble of cars passing down the street.

It was so handsome, I dearly wanted to pet it. But, I dared not to make a move in fear I might frighten it away. That so often happened with the other cats I encountered, if I was lucky, I got bit. Which wasn't really a good thing to tell the truth, but at least that way I was closer to them.

The cat's ears twitched as its tail flicked back. I held my breath. _Perhaps he will come up to me and allow himself to be petted…_

Then to my horror, it suddenly darted into the road, directly into the path of an incoming car. I let out a scream, covering my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch. There was a screeching of tires and a light _thunk_.

When it was all quiet again, I tentatively parted my fingers. _Did he come out all right? Is he really okay?_

What I saw next sent chills down my spine; like a lifeless rag, the cat lay there in the middle of the road.

"No…" I whispered, refusing to believe the sight. _He has to be okay, he has to be!_

Those were the exact thoughts buzzing in my head as I ran over to the poor animal, watching out for any vehicles on my way.

I crouched down for a better look, it was just as I feared…

He was still, dead to world. A small sob escaped me, I shook my head. "No…"

But then, a glimmer of hope. As I reached out to stroke him, I noticed that he was breathing, his chest slowly rising up and down. He was warm. Still alive, but just barely.

Here and now, I made a decision. I wasn't going to leave him, I was going to take him to the vet so he would get better, and even maybe I could give him a nice home too.

So I gingerly picked him up, cradling him into my arms. When I did so, he let out a plaintive meow, pawing weakly at my chest. My knees nearly buckled at this. I couldn't give him away now even when he was all better, never, ever. He was going to be mine.

"I-I'll h-help you," was my shaken reply. "P-promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes, I made it to the nearest vet clinic, gasping for air as I stepped inside. The waiting room was empty, with clean white walls and tile floors. I went over to the counter, still breathing heavily.

"P-please…" I panted. "My c-cat…h-he's been hit…you have to help…"

The receptionist stared up at me through her glasses, chewing her mint gum. "Name?"

"U-um…h-he doesn't have one…" I stuttered.

"No, not the cat, yours," the woman sighed exasperatedly.

"S-Sakaki…" Immediately, I grew annoyed with her bored look, couldn't she see that there was a cat in critical condition? "Please! I need help!"

"What's the commotion here?" came a new voice and I turned to see a friendly face; a woman in her thirties with a look you could trust. By her white coat and professional stature, I could tell right away that she was the head doctor here.

"D-doctor…" I sniffled, my eyes beginning to tear up. "Please…my cat…"

She looked down at the feline in my arms then nodded. "Come in, I'll give him a look."

So we did and as I set him down on the metal table, the vet began her inspections.

After a long moment, I spoke up timidly. "Is he going to be all right?"

She looked up, she smiled softly then removed the stethoscope. "Well, his conditions are stable so he'll live but…"

The pause gave me a twinge of fear. I bit my lower lip, "…B-but what?"

"Well, one of his front limbs is broken," the vet sighed. "But don't worry, we can fix it easily enough; one surgery, a cast, and he's all good to go."

"Great!" I smiled. But…on hearing this, I was bothered by the other issue.

"Will it cost?" I whispered.

She stared at me then sighed deeply. "Unfortunately yes, but…does he have a home?"

"No," I bowed my head. "I…I just found him on the street…"

"Well…oh, I'm sorry, but since he's a stray, I can't…" she shook her head.

"No!" I blurted before I could stop myself, which was unlike of me. "He does have a home, I don't want to lose him, please, I'll take him in."

Forget my mother's allergies, there was no way I was going to let him go, he needed me. And _I_ needed him.

"Please…" I struggled with my skirt pockets, digging out a couple of yen notes and coins and placing them onto the table. "This is all I have, I promise I'll pay you the rest later if you'll help my cat."

I was on the verge of crying. "Please…Doctor…"

She watched me for a moment then grabbed my hands. "You know what? Keep the money."

Words cannot describe the joy I felt when I saw my cat return a couple of hours later, newly fitted with a blue plaster cast. He meowed happily as I hugged him, smiling against his soft fur. I knew my mother would give me hell for being late today but that no longer mattered, my cat was going to be fine!

The vet smiled at this sight then spoke up. "You know what I heard? When somebody saves a cat's life, the cat always returns the favor."

I blinked. "R-really?"

She nodded. "But it's just a story, so who knows? But I can say that you two are very lucky to have each other."

I smiled, scratching behind his ears. "Yes…"

I named him Kuro for his midnight fur, he was my cat now. My first ever, one that didn't flee or bite me, to be specific. I was happy.

But…a dark thought loomed from back of my mind.

I remembered my mother, I knew she would not take well to him. Where was I supposed to keep him then?

Kuro's gentle purring put my anxious thoughts at rest, I smiled and made my way for home. I was sure I would figure something out by the time I got there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight of the shiny black car in the driveway gave me the shivers, but I pressed on, pushing open the gate. Remembering a particular hidden spot, I hurried around to the side of the house to a row of bushes. Holding onto Kuro with one arm, I crouched down and parted the branches with the other, revealing a large hole into the outer wall under the house. Because it was so well concealed by the rosebushes, my mother never noticed that there was a stain on our otherwise neat and orderly home. But I did and it was perfect, he wouldn't have to wander the streets anymore now that he had a shelter.

I put him down, stroking his back.

"Wait here, I'll get you something," I held up a hand to him.

He cocked his head, staring up at me with his large yellow eyes. _Are you leaving me outside?_ he seemed to ask.

"Oh…" I swallowed. "N-no, you can't come inside."

Before he had a chance to follow, I dashed to the front door and into the house. My heart ached to bring him inside, but no chance, there still was the situation with my mother.

To my relief, she was nowhere to be seen so I stepped over to the closet to find a blanket for Kuro. Just as I was pulling out a soft green one, I heard a voice behind me

"What are you doing, Taira?"

I froze, it was my mother. I slowly turned to her, holding the blanket behind my back. "Um…it gets cold at night in my room so…"

"Why were you late?" my mother asked me, eying me suspiciously.

"I-I…w-well…" I stammered. I needed to think up a excuse and quick.

"…I went to the shopping district," I replied, my cheeks warming slightly. "I wanted to see the pet store, I'm sorry, I should have told you first."

It was good lie. I felt bit guilty about it though, but it was either Kuro stayed or it was the dreadful pound for him.

My mother stared at me for a moment then sighed, waving a hand dismissively. "I see, I see…I must head back to my office, don't forget to do your homework."

"I will," I said as she headed back upstairs. _Phew._

After getting the blanket, I went over to the kitchen where I filled a dish with milk. After I had done that, I returned outside to my cat.

He meowed in greeting when he saw me and hungrily lapped up the milk I had set for him. I spread the blanket on the dirt through the hole then looked back at him. I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll stay together, won't we?" I whispered as I petted his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning arrived quickly enough, I kicked off my bed covers and jumped into my uniform, eager to see Kuro again. I ran down the stairs, not caring that I was making a lot of noise with my hurrying footsteps. My mother wasn't home anyway, she always left early for her job in the city.

I scrambled over to the side of the house, expecting his warm greetings. It was to my shock that I found the blanket empty.

"Kuro?" I blinked, crouching down for a better look. "Are you there?"

I peered through the hole but I saw nothing but darkness. Where was he? He couldn't have left, could have he?

Suddenly I felt something build up in me, it was of anguish. _No! He couldn't have! Not after what I did for him!_

I was this close to running back inside and crying into my pillows when I heard that same friendly meow.

I turned and there was Kuro, sitting at the base of our maple tree, looking content as ever. I breathed in deeply then exhaled with great relief. He hadn't left after all.

"Kuro…" I started but then I noticed something surprising.

_The cast was gone. _Kuro's front legs were both straight and healthy, he no longer limped; why, it was as if he had never been hit by that car yesterday in the first place!

I shook my head, trying to understand how it could be, it was just so unbelievable. Then he crawled up to me, rubbing his purring body around my legs. I had to smile, I picked him up.

"I don't know how it happened," I sighed to him. "But it's great that you're much better now."

I then looked back at the gate, remembering I did have school today. It pained me to have to leave him once more but I had to or else my mother would be incensed.

I put him down on the grass, looking at him sadly. He just stared back coolly with those amazing golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Kuro," I said. "I have school today so I have to leave, but I'll be back so don't go away, okay?"

He meowed in reply as if he understood me.

"Good," I smiled. "I'll see you soon."

But I did not realize till later that the cat had other plans of his own.

When I walked onto school grounds, I saw that some students were staring and giggling at me. I felt uneasy and averted their eyes, this was how it usually was. But then I saw that some were also pointing fingers, they never did that. I was perplexed until I took a glance back and saw that Kuro was following me!

"Kuro!" I exclaimed, turning to him. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed!"

He just meowed then he looked to the side, so did I, but I saw nothing. Then he disappeared. By 'disappear' I meant, he didn't run off into the trees, he literally just vanished into thin air. But…that wasn't possible, was it? Cats can't turn invisible, can they? I reasoned that he had probably darted into the moving crowd while I was looking the other way and moved on to my classroom. Still, that didn't help to stop my mind buzzing all day on the mysterious Kuro.

As I mused over the cat, my thoughts went back to the vet's words. _When saved and cared for, the cat will always return the favor…_

What did it mean by 'returning the favor'? Was it an allude to the powers Kuro seemed to have? What did he want with me then?

As I was just blinking in and out of my daydreams, something caught my eye. It was Kuro! The black cat stood at the window, looking into the homeroom. His eyes were locked on me. When I caught his gaze, he slipped away in a blur.

Since the encounter, what remained of my attention was soon completely lost. I didn't even hear what my last assignment was, only getting up to leave when the dismissal bell rang.

I hurried out of the building, looking out for any signs of him, but no luck. I sighed heavily and decided I might as well go home.

Surprisingly, Kuro reappeared when I reached my home. He trotted out of the tall grass with a proud look as his tail stood erect. I was confused and wanted answers so I crouched down to his level. "Kuro, what is happening?"

He simply licked his paws in response.

"Can't you tell me?" I pleaded.

The cat stood and rubbed himself against my arm, meowing.

"Kuro…" What was I thinking? Cats can't talk! Seeing that nothing would come out of this, I gave him a pat.

Suddenly he whipped his head back, staring up at the back porch steps. Before I could grab him, he bounded up the steps and into the open door.

"Koru!" I called out, running after him. "You can't go inside!"

My worries grew to my mother and how she'd react to a cat inside our home. I whisked the door open and hurried in. What I saw next was a shocker.

Koru was rubbing and purring around my mother's legs while she stood frozen in her spot. As I walked in, her attention locked on to me.

"W-where d-did this c-cat come from?" she asked, her voice quavering. I had never heard her so shaken before. Then she was highly allergic, so I understood her worry. But I was more concerned about my cat. Would she demand he be thrown out or would she call the pet catchers and take him away, never to see him again?

"Taira…" she asked again, more insistent this time. "Where did the cat come from?"

She gasped as Koru meowed again, covering her nose and mouth in fear she might contract his allergens.

"I…" I struggled. How could I tell her? This was a delicate ground we were standing on, any moment my mother might snap and kick him out without needing the answers. But then, I noted something odd.

My mother's eyes weren't red and teary as it usually happened when a furry animal was present and counting the minutes since we stepped in, my mother hadn't fallen to an asthma attack yet.

"…M-mother," I stammered, hardly believing it. "Y-You're not…sneezing or coughing…"

"Course not, I…" my mother stopped, lowering her hand. She was unaffected.

She then stared down at Kuro, her eyes wide with wonder. She knelt before him, still reeling with amazement.

"Where in world did he come from?" she asked once more and I was more than happy to answer.

"We found each other," I replied. "He was hit by a car but I took him to a doctor and brought him here…" I swallowed. "I-I d-didn't tell you yet b-because I was worried you wouldn't l-like him…"

She stared at me for a moment then reached out to pet Kuro. She actually pet him!

"…That was very irresponsible of you," she murmured, not looking up. "You should have told me sooner…"

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"But…" she sighed, looking at me. "Well, he doesn't seem like he'll be trouble so he may stay."

I beamed, I couldn't help myself, I hugged her. I hadn't hugged her in a very long time. Her eyes widened in surprise then she softened, returning the hug. Kuro meowed.

And from that point on, things changed.

I adjusted to a new life with Kuro. He followed me everywhere; he slept in same bed as me, he shared dinner with us, he even took baths together with me. He was my cat…and best friend. But it wasn't just me and Kuro, I noticed differences in the world around me.

My mother had grown warmer towards me and we were closer than before. She was being her old self again at last. Students had become less critical of my appearance and got to know me a bit better, I even gained a couple of friends.

But Kuro was always at the top of my list. I confined my deepest secrets to him, how I felt about myself, my mother, and the life around me.

One day, I was sitting under the tree near my house, Kuro was sleeping on my lap and I was talking to him as usual.

"Kuro," I whispered to him, stroking his fur. "I am so glad you came into my life."

He woke, glancing up at me curiously.

"What I mean is," I smiled softly. "Before you came, I was having a tough time living as it was, I didn't get along so well with people…I felt so out of place…I was sad and alone…

"And scared."

I exhaled.

"But then you appeared and since then, I've felt much happier now, I feel…more confident…I'm not scared anymore."

Kuro and I lived together for nearly a year, winter was coming to an end, and I was getting ready for the thrills of high school. Was I excited? Maybe a little, but I was more nervous than excited, I was getting the butterflies. But Kuro was always there to make things all right.

Until that one fateful day.

It was the month before I started high school, I had decided to go for a walk in the neighborhood. And Kuro followed just as the same.

It was always one of those walks where I could just relax and enjoy the sights. But today, there would be no relaxing.

As I rounded a corner, I froze in my tracks. Digging through a fallen garbage can across was a huge gray mutt that looked like a wolf. Usually, I liked dogs…when they weren't big enough to knock me down.

"Kuro," I whispered to my black cat warningly. I wanted him to get out of here and away from the wolf-dog's jaws. All I had to do was back away very slowly and hope the wolf-dog didn't see me.

Too late.

The dog raised his head, his ears pricked in curiosity. He saw me and gave off a wolfish grin that sent chills down my spine. He began walking slowly towards me, as if he didn't expect me to go anywhere. Which was true, unfortunately. But I was more worried about Kuro than myself, he still hadn't left.

"Kuro," I repeated, more urgently this time. He didn't move.

And the dog was coming closer, it would get ugly. I pondered if I really could stand my own against him. I've been told that running away is a very, _very _bad idea in those kinds of encounters.

I decided to step away, slowly enough so not to get him excited then make my escape. I moved a foot; the dog tensed, his tail held high. A growl rumbled in his throat, I hastily returned my foot. I was trapped. And Kuro was still here.

"K-Kuro, please," I shot a quick glance at him, still watching the dog cautiously. The cat twitched slightly, still eying the dog. I didn't want to put him into danger so I had no choice but to chase him myself.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, shoving him away. Surprised, he darted off.

It was the worst thing I could have done.

Suddenly the wolf-dog pounced, his jaws wide and showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. I barely had time to react, I fell to my legs and put an arm up to brace myself for the hit. It didn't come. I expected it to come tearing at my flesh, ripping my arm off, and I would feel the excruciating pain. But there was no pain, no bite.

Then I heard a hissing sound. What was it?

I tentatively lowered my arm and gasped. Kuro was facing off against the wolf-dog!

He hissed at the dog, arching his back. The dog growled, pacing back and forth in front of him, looking for an opening.

"No Kuro!" I cried out, he didn't have a chance against that monster!

They clashed, it was amazing and frightening at the same time. The dog snarled and snapped, Kuro screeched and slashed. Soon, the cat clung to the dog's back, batting his left paw at its head. Then he dug his claws into its eyes. The dog howled in pain, trying to shake him off. Finally, he threw Kuro to the hard ground with a sickening thud. Kuro lay still.

"No!" I screamed.

The wolf-dog turned to me, his eyes bleeding red tears down his neck. It was so gruesome to look at that I forgot for a moment that I was still in danger. He panted heavily, drooling, and started towards me. I gasped, scooting away backwards from him but there was nowhere else to go. My back fell back against a fence wall, I was cornered.

He was ready to sink his teeth into my neck when there was a flash of a shadow. Kuro was alive! He wasn't giving up the fight.

Kuro once again jumped onto the dog's back, scratching at his sensitive nose. The dog yelled, thrashing around to try to throw him off again. But Kuro still held on tight.

Then suddenly the dog raised his muzzle and closed his jaws around Kuro's neck.

I screamed again. The dog shook Kuro back and forth violently, the cat limp and helpless as a rag doll.

Anger soon took over fear, I couldn't stand to see my beloved Kuro treated like that. I stood up straight and slapped the dog hard on the nose. The dog looked up in bewilderment, dropping Kuro.

I shouted at him, waving my arms wildly so to scare him off. The dog whimpered and took off, his tail between his legs. After he was gone, I knelt down to where Kuro was and nearly broke into tears.

There would be no recovery, this time, he was dead. Truly dead.

It took all the willpower I had to not collapse to the ground and break into a crying fit. I carefully picked up his limp body, standing up. There was no use to bring him to the vet this time, all she would announce that Kuro was no longer living. I couldn't stand to hear it spoken aloud, so I dragged my feet towards home.

When my mother saw me with Kuro in my arms, she understood.

"I am very sorry, Taira."

We buried Kuro with some neighbor help that night and paid respects. Then once we were inside, I completely lost it. All night, I cried; first, in my mother's comforting arms, then in my bed until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

I didn't want to go out of my room the next day and my mother didn't press. It was all too painful for me now, losing my very own cat.

That night I was visited by a strange apparition. As I was drifting in and out of sleep, I saw a light. I dismissed it as the reflecting headlights of a passing car but when it stayed, I shot straight up.

At the foot of my bed was…

"Kuro!" I gasped, barely able to hold back my tears.

There he was in the living flesh…or was he? His body seemed to waver as if he might be easily blown away by a gust of wind.

"Kuro…" I reached out to him.

He meowed, crawling up to me. Just when he was within petting distance, he disappeared. I blinked. What happened to him? I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. Soon, I felt a heavy weight upon my eyes and I fell against my pillow, dropping into darkness.

The next morning, I woke and sat up, feeling quite refreshed. Kuro had come to remind me, he had come to tell me to remain strong. And I would.

After he was gone, things sadly slipped back to normal. My mother was back to her old self after discovering her allergies were acting up and students left me alone. I felt out of place once again.

But it was Koru's spirit that kept me from going off to the deep end. I soon entered high school, I was extremely nervous and bit reclusive at first but gradually I grew calmer and found myself my first best friend since Kuro.

I had given Kuro his life.

He gave me his strength in return, I will never forget that.

The cat always returns the favor.


End file.
